Heretofore, there has been known a flush toilet which comprises a bowl portion having a rim formed to define an inner peripheral surface thereof along an upper edge thereof, wherein the flush toilet is configured to spout flush water forwardly (i.e., toward a forward side of a toilet main unit) from a rim spout port and utilize a resulting swirl flow to clean or flush the bowl portion, as described, for example, in JP 4284703B (Patent Document 1). More specifically, this type of flush toilet comprises: two rim spout ports each configured to spout flush water therefrom in the same swirling direction, so as to allow flush water to be distributed all over the bowl portion while swirlingly flowing on the bowl portion; and a jet spout port configured to spout water therefrom in a jetting manner to generate a siphon action within a drainage trap, thereby expelling waste from the toilet main unit.